A Paramour's Requiem
by Unlaced Opheliac
Summary: An Eraser named Felix is sent to join and spy on the Flock. Iggy/OC. One sided Niggy. Slight Fax that may lead onto more. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was an almost unbearably clean room with a strong sense of looming menace – colourless walls barricaded comfort from entering; expensive technology became ugly and sever, almost mocking; and the tall north facing window that showed the vast countryside might as well had bars, the air was so suffocating – and yet this was a doctor's office where the suffering made pilgrimages in search for a cure.

Could a saviour really drive you into deeper despair?

Our elegy begins in this office, one of our protagonists waiting in the endless corridor outside the weighty door. She had an appointment with Doctor Niall who stood in deep conversation with his nurse and confidante Nurse Myers.

They made an odd pairing, the nurse and the doctor, despite their similar profession. Nurse Myers was tall, dark and muscular; Doctor Niall was short, pale and skeleton-like; but they had one kindred goal. A grotesque goal, but still a goal and justification for their own lives: to create a hybrid race.

Cartoon villainy had broken free from its drawings so that this hidden goal could take the lives of innocent children, leaving the survivors freaks filled with hatred and self-loathing. They had been denied normal lives because of scientists need to play god, the one thing that their enemy religion owns. Even knowing what they had created, the youth they had destroyed, most involved in the experiments didn't even feel the need to atone for their crimes. Doctor Niall and Nurse Myers certainly didn't, in fact they continued their relentless plotting.

"Doctor the child is waiting outside," Nurse Myers informed Doctor Niall. "Do you want me to bring her in?"

Doctor Niall walked to the door and gazed out of the window, studying the young girl who sat swinging her legs on a chair, ignorant to her fate that lay like a dragon behind the door.

"In a minute Nurse. First tell me about her."

Nurse Myers opened her clipboard and started to read off the various papers.

"Her name is Autumn Winter-"

"An unfortunate name."

"Quite. She is 5 years old and the only witness to a crime concerning the senator-"

"The reason her name was put forward I presume," Doctor Niall said, sitting in his chair.

"The senator does promise to help fund our research if we make her disappear."

"I see and what about her parents?"

"Her father is on death row and her mother is a heroin driven prostitute. Miss. Winter has been in care throughout her life."

"Any other family?"

"None…oh a grandmother, but she's senile and close to death. Doctor, _no-one _will miss her."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the doctor's face, but he restrained it not wanting to get his hopes up.

"What about her medical?"

"We've done tests and apart from a cough, she's in excellent condition; quite rare considering she's lived on the streets. Miss. Winter is tough and not afraid to fight. I believe she is the perfect candidate."

"Does she know why she's here?"

"She just believes that we're here to look after her."

"Hmmm," Doctor Niall pondered. "She does seem perfect. Good job Nurse Myers. Bring her in."

Nurse Myers smiled, closed her papers and opened the door, calling out to the girl.

Soon the girls stood in the doorway, happily sucking her lollipop. She was a pretty little thing with long auburn hair and a pleasant face. There was an aura of forgotten innocence in her and although only 5, her eyes were sensual and fierce. She was undernourished, but still a great strength wafted off of her, and she didn't look at all daunted when the iron door closed, plunging her into the upcoming medical horror.

Doctor Niall stood to greet her.

"Hello Autumn," he welcomed. "How are you?"

The girl shrugged. "Ok. Who are you?"

Her voice was soft but demanding, and there was a hellish edge to her words.

"My name's Doctor Robert Niall. Would you like to sit?"

She skipped over to the chair and curled up into it, removing the lollipop from her mouth and replacing it with her thumb; she never stopped looking at him.

'_**So young, so tainted,' **_Doctor Niall thought, _**'so wonderful.'**_

Smiling to himself Doctor Niall sat.

"Now then Autumn-"

"How do you know my name?" Autumn interrupted.

"I know everything about you," Doctor Niall answered friendly.

Autumn raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Prove it."

Doctor Niall was taken aback at such a tone, as was Nurse Myers, but he was only too happy to oblige.

"Your name is Autumn Winter; you are 5 years old; your birthday is October 25th; your father is called Alec Winter; your mother is called Emilie Benjamin; your favourite food is strawberry ice-cream; and you're terrified of turkeys. Anything else you want to know?"

Autumn looked stunned. "You do know a lot."

"Now Autumn," Doctor Niall continued, "do you know why you're here?"

"Nurse Myers says that you're going to look after me."

"That's correct. You won't ever go hungry again as look as we look after you."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really. All we ask is that you take part in our experiment."

Autumn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the alien word. She tipped her head to one side. "One does 'experiment' mean?"

"Nurse Myers, would you care to explain?"

"Certainly doctor," Nurse Myers said. "It is a test that one participates in so that the results may be studied. Once the results have been studied, their meaning can have a significant effect on the lives of others and how they live."

Autumn was still confused, but didn't want to ask again so feigned understanding.

It sounded a bit like a game…she liked games…and if there was food involved…maybe even love….

She would definitely play their game!

"I'll do it."

Both of the medics smiled.

"Excellent, but you don't know what's involved yet Autumn," Doctor Niall said.

"I don't care," the girl scoffed. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Even so I feel I must explain. Now Autumn have you ever heard of superheroes?"

"Of course. Like Superman and Catwoman right?"

"Right. Now we will be changing you into a superhero that works for us," Doctor Niall exaggerated. "You will be strong, be able to fly and even have claws and sharp teeth. A wolf like Wolverine."

"Wolverine!" Autumn cried, jumping up and down on the chair. "Oh he's my favourite. X-Men is my favourite thing ever. Me and Daddy used to watch it before…well you know. Daddy used to be Wolverine and I was Storm. Will I be able to control the weather too? If I'm like Wolverine do I have to wear that silly, yellow outfit like he does? Can I really be a superhero?"

"Yes Autumn you can, but we call them something different here. We call them Erasers."

"Erasers? That's stupid."

"Maybe but it's their name, and it'll be your name too if you accept."

Autumn pondered this for a moment, her sweet face deep in concentration.

"You will protect me won't you?" she asked, becoming the insecure 5 year old she really was.

"Yes Autumn. We'd protect you as if you were our daughter. Think of me as your new daddy and Nurse Myers as your new mommy."

Nurse Myers narrowed her eyes at such a comment, but it was that comment, that lie, which persuaded Autumn to agree to the experiment, although they would have transformed her with or without her permission.

That was the day that Autumn Winter died.

That was the day that the Eraser Felix was born.


	2. Heaven Hallelujah

One – Heaven's Hallelujah

Flying. The soft caress of the wind's breath against blind eyes. Silence dancing with the gentle beat of powerful, flapping wings. A peace and stillness unfelt by man.

It was in rare moments such as these that Iggy was grateful to the School – not for what they did to him; nobody could forgive such an evil act –; rather for what they had given him. The power to soar above the clouds, above the stars, above every immoral act; it belonged to him and him alone. Of course there were others like him, other hybrid mutants, but with sight they didn't seems to embrace their hallowed union with the sky with the same intensity. He did and never would they part.

Sun burnished kisses fell on Iggy's pale skin with the heightening of the sun, but he allowed their soft imprints to remain and refused to retreat into the stifling shelter of the Flock. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel – he loved them all, despite the fact that he was increasing restless in their company. He was sixteen now and needed time alone with only the soothing, heartbroken words of Elliott Smith. If this request was selfish Iggy knew not, for the clouds erased his guilt and made it so he didn't have to acknowledge the poison ivy that was growing in his soul: his boredom with the Flock.

The eternal breeze of the wind made Iggy realize the vast supremacy of the sky and that, if he wanted, he could just continue flying and not return to them. He could travel anywhere without having to listen to Max and Fang's squabbling, Nudge's chatter, Gazzy's toxic habit and Angel's superior tone of voice. These traits had become a deafening roar after so many years of being together.

Possessed with an imagination he had not had before; Iggy began to dream of his life without the Flock's tight chains of imprisonment around his being. Without them by his side Iggy could transform into anyone he wanted. Obviously he would still be blind (nothing could change that), but the pyromaniac who made sarcastic and sadistic remarks would only live in their memories. He could the illegitimate son of an aging rock star named Lennon after the famous Beetle; he could be Lord Jeremy Jackson who was heir to a billion dollar media enterprise; or he could simply be James Griffiths who lived with his parents Tom and Beth (1) in their suburban house, completely oblivious to the School and the horrors that lay there. He could be a normal teenager with normal dreams and fears, who played computer games and soccer with his normal friends, maybe even having a girlfriend.

Ah girls. Apart from his love for explosives and the strange seduction of air beneath his wings, girls were Iggy's weakness. Soft little creatures they were, pretty even in his sightless eyes; helpless treasures that daddies must protect. He had never had a girlfriend, not a serious one anyway. The Flock never stayed too long in one place so connections couldn't be formed, and even if he had time to Iggy would be wary about 

the danger he was throwing the naïve little bunny into. It was alright for Max and Fang who still, after all the years, had a complicated relationship filled with fragile sexual tension (he may have been blind but Iggy was stupid), for they were both the same; but for him it was difficult to start a relationship. The only relationship he had been in that had had substance in it was the one with Ella Martinez – Max's little sister – but he had been too young to really appreciate Ella and broke it off with the same coldness as a fourteen-year-old, premature playboy. Max still hadn't forgiven him for tearing his heart away from Ella's grasp, leaving her a sobbing wreck of a teenage girl; and although he told himself that it was because he didn't want to be tied down, subconsciously he knew it was because he was scared of getting too close to someone; to put faith in someone that could shatter an entire soul out of mere whim. His parents had done that and he wouldn't let it happen again.

Iggy floated with the same wild abandonment as a rich autumn leaf through the blue sky, its colour lazily light with indifference that was common in the spring months. Creature's spring sounds were whispers in Iggy's ears, their tone quietly contented and without the manic buzz of summer or the coarse warning of winter, and he listened to them reluctantly as they told him to return.

He should return. Really he should. The Flock would begin to get worried. The Erasers had yet to leave them alone, following them with the same persistence of shadows, and despite numerous evidence made known to the Flock, Iggy knew they saw him vulnerable because of his blindness. He was a limping horse that had been diagnosed as being crippled.

Not wanting to cause worry Iggy turned to fly back home, his wings saying their farewells to the skies – Iggy's one love that would never betray him.

**

* * *

**

Completely guessed Iggy's mum's name. Does J.P even mention it?


	3. The Wait

Two – The Wait

The apartment block on 42nd street stood like a tomb against the city skyline. It was called the Cubus House and although situated opposite a park it seemed devoid of humanity and freedom; it looked like a prison.

It had been designed and built by a man who was, not only in the beginning stages of a bitter divorce, but who had also been consumed with the macabre since the death of his teenage son. With a creator like that the Cubus House was never going to be the jewel in real estate's crown and although there had been many plans throughout the years to demolish it, nothing had been decided and it looked as if the Cubus House would remain an eternal horror until it started to crumble from within.

It may have been a plague to the other citizens of the city but for the Flock (and indeed the other Cubus inhabitants) it was an unforeseen haven, providing them with a relative stable roof over their heads at a cheap price. Their neighbours too weren't the junkie tramps one would have expected to see living in a place so bleak; rather they were single parents, ambitious teenagers and bankrupt business men. There was a sense of a reluctant community from within the Cubus walls and everyone seemed to be protective over one another, the Cubus curse binding them together. It was this atmosphere that swayed Max into renting apartment 12a and so far they were staying far longer than they had ever done with any of their other haunts. They had even adapted the apartment to their own preferences, Nudge and Angel radically painting the various rooms one lazy Sunday afternoon.

There were five rooms in their apartment – a kitchen come living area, three reasonably sized bedrooms, and a surprisingly big bathroom – as well as a small balcony that looked down onto the street below. Max, Nudge and Angel all shared one of the bedrooms, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy shared the other, with the third bedroom only used occasionally when someone wanted some privacy; most of the time it was used as a playroom/junk room. The girls' bedroom had been decorated lilac and posters of favourite bands and, much to Max's distress, several posters of High School Musical had been plastered to the walls. Three single beds stood in the room, each an insight into its owner; Max's neat but covered with CD's, Nudge's messy and covered in nail varnish and other make-up spillages, and Angel's in the corner with teddy bears and dog hair on the sheets. The boys' room was similar accept for a mixture of black and silver pain on the walls, and the only posters they had were cut outs of supermodels. However despite these homely touches, it was outside that the Flock spent most of their time in, taking advantage in the nearby park.

Today was a beautifully sunny day and the Flock had planned to go for a picnic with cheese sandwiches and lemonade a plenty, but once again Iggy was missing and they had all congregated in the living room, awaiting Max's instructions.

"He's got another 10 minutes," Max announced suddenly. "Another 10 minutes until we go out and look for him, and then when he does come home, I am going to murder him."

Fang, who was lounging on the sofa, looked over at Max and gave her a wry smile as she stood alert by the door. She caught his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing," Fang answered none too innocently. "I was just thinking about what you said last night. Can you actually remember what you said last night 'coz it seems you've forgotten?"

Max shot him a look but gave no answer; she remembered what she said.

Last night she had vowed to Fang that she would relinquish some of her status in the Flock, aware that they were all growing up and that there would soon be no place for her mothering. It had taken a while for Max to accept this, but with Fang by her side she seemed to have realized that she would have to adapt to the ever changing Flock; but then this morning Iggy was absent from his bed yet again and with no note into his whereabouts or time of return, Max had automatically stepped into her 'mother hen' role as if her recent recognition had never taken place. Now she was pacing up and down on the already worn carpet incensed at Iggy's thoughtlessness.

"Do you think he takes some sick pleasure in making me worry?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Gazzy said as he played his PSP.

"The big deal Gasman is that Iggy could be in danger," said Nudge sharply. "Oh Max can't we look for him now? I mean what if he's been captured by an Eraser or there has been an accident and he's hurt or what if…what if he's never coming back…"

Nudge's words died in her throat and she looked sadly down at her feet. Angel, who had been playing alongside Total, went to hug her.

"It'll be alright," she soothed. "Iggy just likes to be by himself that's all."

A note of hysteria crept into Nudge's voice. "But why; aren't we good enough for him?"

"He's 16," Fang said. "Everyone wants to be alone when they're 16. It's not a big deal."

The last statement was directed at Max but she paid no heed.

"Right I can't stand it anymore; let's go."

"Max…"

"No Fang. It's not safe for Iggy. I mean hello? He's blind-"

"What's that supposed to mean," demanded Gasman. "Just because he's blind there's no reason to mollycoddle him."

"I know that Gazzy, but we've just moved here and he doesn't know where everything is."

"He's not stupid you know," Gazzy sulked.

Max sighed and walked towards him, remembering Gazzy violent loyalty concerning his best friend.

"I know that Gazzy," Max said softly. "I'm just worried that's all. Please help me find him. You know we won't be able to find him without your tracking techniques."

A smile crept onto Gasman's face.

"Well that's true."

'Still young enough to be swayed by compliments,' thought Max with a smile.

"Come on then. It seems Max is determined to treat Iggy like a kid. Let's bring him kicking and screaming home." Sarcasm flooded Fang's voice. "Let's save Iggy."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour you know," Max said silkily.

"I know," grinned Fang.

…

As the Flock left the Cubus apartment, ready to take flight in the privacy of the wooded park, an inconspicuous blue car was parker opposite the apartment, three pairs of alert eyes watching the Flock from behind the windscreen.

"So innocent and naïve," one of the two men said. "Little do they know that soon they're going to be at the mercy of our sadistic saint Felix."

He glanced at the passenger seat where a teenage girl sat, indifferently lining her eyes with kohl.

Yes, she too was looking forward to tear those birded freaks limb from limb. Little Autumn Winter was no longer the frightened homeless child. Oh no. She was now the Eraser Felix who delighted in screams and torture, and by God was she going to make those birds cry for death.

* * *

**God I hated writing this chapter. I just couldn't get into it, hence the ubrupt ending. Please read & review, and if you don't like it please tell me why. xxx**


	4. The Fading Rose

Three – The Fading Rose

"A kid? Do I look like a kid to you?"

A flash of cleavage. A flutter of eyelashes. A pout of full red lips. That was all it took for the Eraser Felix to bewitch a guy and use him to her will. Many a man had fallen with the poison arrows from her cherub bow.

"Please Ma'am. I'm lost and cold. They…they…I'm all alone. Help me please."

A downpour of crystal tears. A tiny scared voice. A lost look in amber eyes. That was all it took for the Eraser Felix to charm a lady and use her to her will. Many a woman had signed their own death warrant when they allowed her into their homes.

The Eraser Felix, the fallen angel.

When it came to killing Felix possessed the same ruthlessness of an assassin, already an expert at carnage aged only fifteen. She killed when she was told; she killed when her heart beat murder into her bloodstream. It was as if she had been born without a conscious. She certainly knew nothing of religion, God or love. Satan was her God, masochism was her religion, love was a masquerading curse.

It was because of these traits and beliefs (which hid in a deceivingly innocent form) that Felix had been chosen to infiltrate the Flock. Her bosses, the School, were growing tired of the birded children escaping their grasp time after time, and so had decided that another action on a different scale had to be taken. Someone had to gain the Flock's trust, be one of them and, after lulling them into a false state of security, lead them to their deaths.

Felix was that someone.

She was as intelligent as she was sadistic, and her bosses knew that could count on her to return the Flock to their cages, clipping their wings with her hollow promises; and so Felix had been shadowing the Flock for a month now, studying their movements and temperaments, ready to destroy the crux of their being on command.

Today Felix had been joined by two fellow Erasers, her lover Draven and his immature friend Tobi, the latter who had been teasing Felix about her upcoming job.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this Lo?" he asked, blatantly patronizing her as they watched the Flock walk to the park. "I mean what if you can't get blood on your hands because it'll clash with your outfit, or what if you can't bring them to us one night because you're washing your hair? It might be a bit tough for you little Lolita."

Felix clenched her fist, hating the name Lolita that the other had dubbed her with. She mirrored its meaning though so couldn't disprove it.

"Shut up Tobi," Draven bit back suddenly. "You know there is nothing that can delay my Felix from violence."

"Ignore him," Felix said silkily. "He's just ashamed that a girl has been given this opportunity while poor envious Tobi is left to rot in his own inadequacy."

Tobi suddenly became pale and his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Oh and Tobi," Felix continued. "If you're thinking of hitting me or doing some other act to show your masculinity, I would strongly reconsider it. Not only would you be a fool, but you'd be a fool with humiliating weeping wounds."

Tobi started to shake with anger before giving a vehement exclamation and childishly throwing himself back against the chair, breathing heavily through his nose. Felix ignored him and continued to admire herself in the mirror.

Like all Erasers Felix looked older than she actually was. At 5ft 11 she was taller than most girls her age and with a playboy fold-out body, Felix had always found it easy to manipulate men to her ways. Even as a child she knew that sex was the one thing that men lived for, seeing females as nothing more than ragdolls for the taking, and Felix would often let men conquer her body, giving them pleasure before she killed them. It was fun that way. They thought that they held the power and she was at their mercy, but in reality she was the one that welded the axe. Poor bastards…

She had long auburn hair that fell in gentle waves down her slender shoulders, and wide playful eyes, quite different from the hardened heart inside. Her skin was flawless and mouldable which played to Felix's advantage for she could both be the teenage temptress and the shy schoolgirl.

For the upcoming task she would be the shy schoolgirl, keeping her name but changing her past. The Flock would be told that she had been at the School since infancy, experiencing the same hardships as they had, before she had escaped with two others. When the other escapees died (an brutal attack with the Erasers), she had begun her search for others and, months later, had found them. Would they please, please help and protect her?

Draven glanced at his watch. Tobi noticed this and suddenly broke his sulking silence.

"Do you think we should follow them?" he asked.

"Nah," Draven said confidently. "They've probably just gone off searching for that blind kid again."

"Oh that freak." Tobi laughed. "What was his name again? Iggy was it?"

"Yes."

"What a stupid name. Why Iggy?"

"It comes from the name Ignatius which means fiery which derives from the word 'ignis' meaning fire (1)," Felix said. "Latin I think. He's a bit of a pyromaniac. Besides that's not his real name."

"What is it then?" Tobi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"James Griffiths. Do not try and test me Tobi. I know everything about them."

"Oh the precious Lolita has a brain," Tobi remarked. "Fine, what are all of the other's names?"

"I do not need to prove myself to you."

"That's because you don't know, bitch."

Quickly Felix grabbed Tobi wrist and began twisting it. She was stronger than him and as he began to whimper and swear, an evil smile crept to Felix's lips and passion came from Felix's eyes. Just a little bit more until it snapped…

"They're back."

Immediately Felix let go of Tobi and focused her eyes back to the Flock. They were crossing the road now. Indeed the blind bird freak was back with them and he looked to be in the midst of an argument with the girl and leader Max. There was the little blonde girl in front; then that silly flea infested dog; the tall and pale boy Iggy; the bellowing brunette Max; the olive skinned and raven eyed Fang; Nudge the chocolate skinned and playful chatterbox who seemed to be uncommonly quiet; and the blonde haired fledging Gasman.

Yes, Felix knew them all. She also knew that in a clan of outcasts, she would fit in perfectly. Becoming a freak couldn't have been easier.

* * *

1) Please tell me if this is wrong as it's shocking how little I know about foreign languages.

**Please review and if you don't like it can you tell me why.**

**Oh I am so excited atm as I've just heard that they're doing a Maximum Ride manga. does happy little dance**


	5. Disarm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. Nor do I own the song lyrics at the beginning of this chapter - they belong to Breaking Benjamin's 'Unknown Soldier' - and I suddenly don't own the quote from the amazing film 'Harold and Maude' also in this chapter. Some day I will. _Evil laugh._ **

* * *

Four – Disarm

'How do you actually feel Iggy?'

_**Borderline, dead in inside.**_

'Don't you even care what you're doing to yourself?'

_**I don't mind falling to pieces.**_

'Do you want to be alone because believe me, after the way you've been acting, that's what's going to happen.'

_**Count me in, violent**_

'Do you even know what you're doing?'

_**Let's begin feeding the sickness.**_

'Do you even care?'

_**How do I simplify, dislocate.**_

'Why are you acting this way? Why are you acting so cold?'

_**The enemy's on the way.**_

'Can't anyone help you?'

_**Show me what it's like to dream in black and white.**_

'Why are you behaving so recklessly?'

_**So I can leave this world tonight.**_

Iggy the unknown soldier; Max the eternal warrior.

It was past midnight and Iggy had yet to fall into slumber's arms. Echoes of the argument (although to Iggy it felt more like a trial) that took place between him and Max, still bounced through his mind preventing any fantastical dreams from taking to the stage. Not even his iPod could erase his ever active thoughts.

With Breaking Benjamin lyrics clearly torn, Iggy ripped the headphones from his ears and sat up.

He was so freaking tired. Recently his sleep had been disrupted by the melancholy route his heart had decided to walk down, and he knew insanity was lurking nearby and would attack soon if he didn't get some sleep; reality and fantasy was already blurring. It didn't help that Max seemed to be constantly persecuting him – his lack of enthusiasm, his disappearance, his moody attitude – and although he wanted to blame his troubles on her (or any of the Flock for that matter); he knew that the fault lay in him. Every breath he took felt heavy and full of toxic blood. He was slowly dying in every breath. If there was only a way to stop the red harlequins from dancing the tarantella across his aching bones…

Soon Iggy couldn't stand the light snoring from Fang and the constant tossing of Gazzy. The sleep in their eyes was salt in his wounds. With a creak from his bed, Iggy silently walked to the living room. He hoped the dull tones of some late night movie would be enough to blow out the burning candles behind his blue eyes; but as he carefully closed the bedroom door and turned to the living room, he knew that someone else was there. Immediately he was alert – an Eraser? An intruder? A killer? – but a sweet bubblegum aroma flooded his senses and he breathed sigh of relief; it was only Nudge.

"Hey Nudge."

He heard her start from the windowsill, the place she always sat. So she didn't know he was awake.

"Iggy?! God you scared me. I was like completely out of it."

"Sorry."

He fell onto the sofa, grabbled for the remote and switched the TV on. The sultry voice of Holly Golightly filled the room. Iggy turned channels. On the next channel was the dubbed version of 'Kite.' Iggy set down to listen to it when Nudge started to protest.

"Oh Iggy do you have to put this on?" she complained. "It's so disgusting."

He sighed and turned the TV over yet again. This time he settled on 'Harold and Maude' knowing that Nudge too liked this film.

After a while curiosity took a hold of Iggy and he asked her why she was up so late.

"I couldn't sleep," was her answer.

"Me neither."

Silence once more, the only communication coming from Marjorie Chardin and Harold Chasen:

- "_**What where you fighting for?"**_

_**- "******__'Oh, big issues. Liberty. Rights. Justice. Kings died, kingdoms fell. I don't regret the kingdoms - what sense in borders and nations and patriotism? But I miss the kings."_

As if gaining courage from the couple's words, Nudge asked the question that had been controlling her body for days, maybe even weeks.

"Ummm Iggy, what's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean Nudge?" Iggy said, refusing to let go of his desire to sleep.

"Why are you so depressed? Why are you intent of like destroying yourself?"

Something jarred inside Iggy but still he denied any such action.

"You don't know what you're talking about Nudge."

They were silent once again and Iggy thought she had let the subject drop, but then he heard a soft whimpering coming from the window. Nudge was crying. No matter how self-piteous his current state was, Iggy couldn't just let Nudge's cries go unanswered. She was his little sister after all.

He rushed over to her and manoeuvred her body so it was pressed against his chest. He started to rock her and gently hush her, and soon enough the trembling Nudge began to steady. He seized rocking her and stroked her long hair, allowing her skinny arms to grab him desperately.

"Nudge, why are you crying?"

He spoke tenderly and with a saintly compassion.

"Because you hate me."

Her admittance was shocking to Iggy and he inwardly gasped. How could she be so wrong?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nudge let go of Iggy and avoided his sightless eyes. When she talked it was full of raw pain smudged ever so slightly by her bleeding tears.

"You run from us, from the Flock and from me, because you hate us. You cannot bare us. You hate us just as much as you hate the Erasers and the School. Don't even try to deny it Ig; I've noticed your sharp tone and impatience even with the Gasman. That's why you run. You're shunning us because you cannot stand us. You hate us."

'You arrogant bastard Iggy,' came a voice in his head. 'All this time you've been concerned about your own irrelevant follies. Oh poor neglected little Iggy. No-one has it as bad as you. Well you're wrong aren't you?! Your self-centred tears have made you even blinder. The Flock love you, they always have, but you've been treating them as if they were the monsters that made you. You're not the creation of the Flock's brutal scheme for God's sake! You're all the same. No; you're worse. You've broken Nudge, cute little Nudge who has always been there for you sometimes more than the others. The Nudge who you would laugh with. The Nudge who would always be there for you. The Nudge who adored you. She trusted you and you hurt her. She's dying because you refused to help! You're no better than the people at the School.'

Iggy enveloped Nudge into his arms and blinked back his own stinging tears that had come to the surface after the dawning of his recent brutal disregard.

"I'm so sorry Nudge," he soothed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you. I don't hate you Nudge. You're Nudge for God's sake. I can never hate you?"

"Then why do you run?" Nudge whimpered.

He had to divulge some of his pain. He had to lesser Nudge's pain by releasing his own.

"I don't hate you Nudge. I hate myself."

Nudge pushed herself away. She sounded bewildered.

"Why?!"

"Because I'm the constant reminder of what I've been through. I know that sounds stupid but that's how I feel. I used to tell jokes and forget about the School, but after so many years of pretending, my shoulders are beginning to break from the pressure. Every time I with any of you – and I know that this is wrong – but I remember who I am. I remember my lost sight and the pain when it was ripped from me. It was excruciating Nudge. Then I remember the situation that I'm in and the fact that I will never have a normal life. I want a normal life Nudge."

Nudge sat there, quietly shaken by Iggy's confession.

He had always seemed so strong and unmovable, not as emotionless as Fang, but still unconcerned by the constant danger they lived in. Now she saw him in a completely different light. He was just as vulnerable as she was. She looked at his cobalt eyes that had the red traces of unshed tears and god how she wanted to hold him and never let go. She wanted to kiss him, love him and be everything that could make him whole again. She wanted to be his life. With shaking fingers she traced his pale eyelids.

"Why didn't you tell me before Iggy?"

He shrugged.

"I wanted to forget."

"Iggy we all want to forget. Every-one of us. We all want another life. The life God had planned for us."

"I know that Nudge."

"Then why don't you come to us Iggy? The Flock is your family Iggy and I…I love you."

She nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I know you do Nudge," Iggy said indifferently. "I know you all do and maybe that's the problem."

"Why do you mean?"

"Maybe I haven't been able to come to you because I don't want to upset you. We are all in the same situation and I don't want to make things worse by highlighting the helplessness of our lives. I don't want to be that selfish-"

He stopped himself. He was being selfish! In keeping a secret that had a negative effect on the Flock he was not only being selfish but he was being spiteful. Okay he was sixteen and prone to moody outbursts especially with the past he had, but that did not give him the right to cruelly tear down the foundations of the only family he had ever known. He was supposed to help Max in protecting the Flock, both physically and emotionally. For the past months there had been more chance of him destroying the Flock than any outside force, than any Eraser.

"I'm so sorry Nudge. I don't want to hurt you. I never have. I love you all. You're my family, no-one else. It's my duty to protect you. I promise…I promise to never let you down again. I'll always be here from now on. I'll never leave you."

He smiled and Nudge returned his sincere smile.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"But these feelings you've had; this depression-"

"I'll conquer it. I can't ask for anybody's help – that's not like me Nudge."

"Not even mine?"

"Well maybe yours, but only if you promise never to tell anyone about our conversation."

"I won't."

Once again she clung onto Iggy.

"Oh Iggy," she whispered. "I'll be there for you. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you."

"You'll be the light in my life?" Iggy joked.

"Yes I will," Nudge answered seriously. "I'll be the light in your life."

Two birded children – one pale, one dark – sat on the windowsill reflected by Harold and Maude's gentile movements, in the pane glass window. Two birded children - both pained and in need - clung to one another with the human need to love. Two birded children – one in love, the other in solitary warmth.

* * *

**Please, please read and review. Sigh, I want more reviews, even if they're bad. Need. Feedback. BTW what do you think about the way I'm writing about Iggy? Is he too dark? He's not going to be like that forever, but I don't know whether to keep a bit of the dark in him? What do you think? Also what do you think about the beginning of the chapter? Was it confusing with the song lyrics in? It was like three in the morning when I wrote that having come back from a party, and I loved at the time but now not too sure...**

**Anyhoo let me know please. ****xxx**


	6. Running From Miss Fortune

Five – Running From Miss. Fortune

The rented VW glided down the highway as if its bulky exterior had been replaced with butterfly wings. After years of ridicule, the bright orange paintwork suddenly became beautiful, blending perfectly with the sun's translucent yellow raps and the turquoise droplets of the nearby sea. The crackled tape from the radio – the tape optimistically named 'Seducing Songs of Summer '98' (not the property of the Flock) – was singing them into deeper relaxation, and Iggy allowed the melody to enter his system as though it was a sweet medicine. These retro tunes, mixed with the day's cool breeze surrounded his sense and made Iggy feel weightless; made him feel like he was in the sky. Maybe for humans this was flying: to be travelling with forgotten loved ones under the compassionate sun on the way to blissful oblivion.

This tranquillity was all due to Nudge. Nudge who came to him like an angel and rescued him from the claws of his self-created demon. Little Nudge transforming into his guardian angel, if only for a moment in time, to fix him. Speckled winged Nudge, his sisterly salvation.

She was sitting on the other side of the seat in-between them, animatedly advising Angel what colour to paint Max's toenails. Already a rainbow of bottled colours stained the carpeted trunk where Max and Angel sat, the movement of the car not helping in steadying Angel's hand, manic giggling coming from the girls. Fang sat up front driving, comfortably silent as he occasionally described to Iggy people in the other cars – a sports car with an bald middle aged man behind the wheel (midlife crisis anyone?), a group of nuns in a purple Mini Cooper, and a bunch of bikini clad girls. Meanwhile the Gasman and Total sat up next to him, playing the age old game of 'who can see the sea first.'

The competitiveness between his best friend and Total had begun with an innocent comment about how the Gasman was a better swimmer than Total. An innocent comment but one that had escalated into a full-blown rivalry. It was a joke among the Flock, but for the two parties involved it was deadly serious. A winged 10-year-old versus a talking Cairn terrier. Bird versus dog. The ultimate match. True it was a ludicrous match, but ludicrousness went hand in hand with the Flock.

Iggy closed his eyes and concentrated really hard, thinking of nothing but the cooling breeze so he could hear the waves. If he concentrated then the other summer traffic would fade away and the familiar applause of waves crashing into their reunion with the sand would become audible to him. If he could hear the sea then he could freak Gazzy and Total out saying that he could see the sea; or maybe he could be a grade A git and distract Gazzy so Total won the match.

No. This week was a perfect chance to reconnect with the Flock.

Nudge had organised for them to stay in a beach house (God only knew where she discovered it, but then talkative Nudge always seemed to have plenty of secrets), and where better than the purifying sea air for Iggy to atone for his behaviour? He would show how much he still cared about them and how sorry he was. He would be the Iggy they fell in love with.

"I see the sea!" Gazzy and Total cried in unison.

"No I saw it first!"

"No-way I did!"

"You can barely see over the dashboard!"

"Says the twelve inch terrier."

Iggy smiled. The dark was still in him, but in his heart the prelude of dawn was coming. Dawn break would bring with it rebirth.

* * *

**As always tell me what you think. This hot weather is bizarrely making me quite motivated into writing this story. Review please. xxx**


	7. The Girl With The Fading Lamp

Six – The Girl with the Fading Lamp

Castle Cove always attracted many holiday makers to the area around the summer season. Although its teenage inhabitants found the small village boring and empty of any real excitement, it was the perfect getaway for those who were slowly crumbling under the constant pressure of 21st century city life. Families came there to make their children look through the windows of their own simple lives, the once before the era of TV violence and media sexualisation. It was a vain attempt to keep their children sheltered.

With silk sands, blue sky, smiling faces and the Prussian blue sea, there was no better place to extend the short childhood of modern day offspring. Collecting shells by the beach, having barbeques, taking long walks and picnics in the lusciuos countryside, with no pollution or anger that the city children had come to expect. Eventually as the years went passed, the young grew tired of Castle Cove and exchanged the simple days there with travelling across Europe with their own group of friends; but the memories of their time there remained with them and just like a first love, they were forever loyal to the Cove even through their angst filled teenage years.

Gypsy Brookes had been one of these children that had run through the Eden plains of Castle Cove only to replace it with the glimmering lights of Paris. She was first taken there by her parents when she was five and her sister Jersey three and it soon became a yearly event with her parents even purchasing one of the beach houses there; and it was this beach house that Gypsy had given her friend Nudge.

Gypsy and Nudge had become friends when both reached for the last TLC album one rainy weekend morning. Rather than fight over it, the two girls had struck up a conversation where they discovered they had far more things in common than a 90's girl band. They both adored shopping, musicals and cookies and they hated the colour black, spelling and anybody who was arrogant. MySpace, the Jonas Brothers and Zac Efron were "officially the most addictive things ever" and they believed that rats were the unwanted pets of the Devil – what else could explain their existence? They thought that Chandler Bing was the funniest person in the history of civilization (even if he was fictional) and that Cosmo was the cure to all problems. They were one of the same, and it was because of this friendship that Gypsy (and ultimately her parents) had permitted Nudge to use their Castle Cove beach house, despite the secrecy of Nudge's home life. Just for a week mind but that was all Nudge needed to charm and heal Iggy.

And so Nudge stood in the centre of the beach house, taking in the various rooms and silently thanking God for this small blessing.

It was a medium size house with four bedrooms and a balcony that ran the entire length of the second floor. The living room led on into the kitchen and everything had been painted white, so the colours of the furniture were all the more striking. There was a small television in the living room with an assortment of sofas and armchairs placed around it. The kitchen table stood just in front of the stairs with a mismatch of chairs – some high, some low, some blue, some purple – around its wooded surface; the same surface that someone had taken keys to, to scratch in 'Gypsy 4 Leon' and 'Jersey Smells.' It had all the household appliances one would expect for a humble holiday home, but it was made all the more charming by the slightly bohemian atmosphere of the décor. Everything about it screamed spontaneity. The bedrooms, all on the second floor, were reasonably sized and faced one another down a narrow corridor, the one and only bathroom standing at the right hand side of the stairs. Seeing as it was Nudge's idea, she was given the first pick of the bedrooms; she chose Gypsy's. Angel wanted Gypsy's younger sister's room which had been painted pink and had various Disney stickers around the window frame. Fang chose the spare room for the view of the sea, and Max was left with the master bedroom which Nudge expected would house Angel in the course of the week. Both Iggy and Gazzy had opted to bring a tent with them so that they could sleep either in the living room or out on the beach.

The beach. Now that was the house's selling point. The sea lay just footprints away from the backdoor and the sand was so close to the house that it even began to tiptoe across the faded carpet.

Yes it was the near proximity of the beach that had made Angel squeal with excitement as soon as she saw the house and for Gazzy to punch his fist in the air. A ghost of a smile even had crept to Fang's face and she, Nudge, was now being hailed as a hero.

She liked that. The hero Nudge. The lady with the lamp, lighting up the lives of all those falling into darkness. Hadn't some nurse been dubbed that? Oh well, now there was a new challenger to that title. Nudge, the girl with the lamp.

* * *

**I know it's a ridiculously short chapter but I had to split it in two with the next one (which will be posted soon). What do you think about it. Personally I thought it was a bit rushed. Please tell me what you think.**

**xxx**


	8. Feathered Beach

Seven – Feathered Beach

"Do you think we can put trip wires around this tent?" schemed Gazzy as he knelt in the sand, playing with a tent peg.

"I don't see why not," agreed Iggy, letting his common sense vanish with the mischievous plot. "That way we know if anyone is trying to get into our tent."

"Yeah and then when they do come too near we can hold them prisoner."

Gazzy laughed evilly and so infectious was it that Iggy too began to laugh like a maniac. He was certain they were getting strange looks – two boys, one blind and the other covered in face paint, erecting a tent while laughing like evil geniuses – but Iggy didn't care. He was having too much fun with Gazzy to even batter an eyelid to other people's judgment.

They were sitting not too far from the beach house, putting up the tent in which they would be sleeping that night. Gazzy was already planning midnight meals consisting of toasted marshmallows and jelly sweets, and they had already scheduled that night to fly out to the sea, fill up their water pistols and attack the rest of the Flock when they were in their beds.

Ha ha. The terrible twosome were back!

When Iggy had found out about the short break and had decided to reconnect with the Flock, the Gasman was the first on his list. They had been so close, best friends in fact, and not a week went by when they hadn't exploded something or caused devastation. The others feigned annoyance, but Iggy could tell that secretly they enjoyed watching the mischief; but then Iggy had found himself plagued by a blackened demon who swept a cape over his inner calm, and while Iggy's heart was weeping over the thorn littered past and cowering from the overgrown future, Gazzy was left standing cold and abandoned in the Savage Garden. Out of all of the Flock it was GazzyIggy felt most guilty about and it was the resurrection of their friendship that Iggy was striving to achieve. Fortunately Gazzy had never been one to hold grudges (excluding the School of course) and the lightness of his heart made it so Iggy was forgiven easily. In fact Gazzy didn't seem to think Iggy had done anything wrong. The Gasman was loyal through and through.

"Iggy do you think we can booby trap the place?" Gasman asked as he nailed one of the pegs in.

"What do you mean?"

"Like have explosives and stuff?"

"Go on."

Gazzy puffed out his chest importantly.

"Well we can place them all around the tent, like buried in the sand, so that if people get passed the wires then we are still protected."

Iggy raised a pale eyebrow.

"You want to cause an explosion on the beach?"

"Just a small one," Gazzy said quickly. "But a powerful one nonetheless."

Although to Iggy it sounded like a great way to make a holiday memorable – detonating bombs along the seafront – he was only too aware of the problems that would arise out of it. He was too aware of these problems that he couldn't even hide in ignorance.

"It sounds a bit like you want to plant land mines and you know how great that worked out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gazzy that I don't think when holidaymakers booked to stay at Castle Cove they expected to return home with missing limbs. Photographs showing a family with recently severed arms and legs, and a little girl swimming for the first time next to a floating head doesn't look too great in the family photo album does it?"

Gazzy sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"But that doesn't mean we can't set up traps around the house."

Gazzy's ears pricked up and a contagious smile crept to his lips, eyes glistening with kitten-like playfulness.

And so they discussed and schemed on the beach, two evil geniuses resuming their former friendship with the hallowed subject of explosive devices.

**…**

Iggy and Max walked down the shore, each silent and pretending to be fascinated by the noises nearby – the laughter of sunbathing families and their own Flock. Max was still annoyed by Iggy's recent moodiness while Iggy was dreading confessing the feelings that had sparked his isolation. He wanted to just forget about it and relish in his current blissful state, but he knew Max deserved an explanation. She was the one that held up the Flock. She was the crux of them.

"Here's fine," Max said. "But watch out, it's wet there."

She gently moved him over to dryer sand.

They were close to the sea and as Iggy stretched out his legs he could feel the tender splash of sea water washing across his toes. It was almost hypnotic – the sound of the waves – and Iggy found his mind forgetting the reason why he had invited Max for a talk. He blinked and broke out of the ocean's spell.

Ever since he had left Gazzy to yet another irrelevant competition with Total, Iggy had been trying to form the words he would use to apologize to Max. So far he had nothing. With Nudge it had been so easy, he had just penned his emotions to her as if she was a childhood diary, but that confession had been spontaneous and this one…well this one was expected.

"Look Iggy," Max said suddenly. "Why did you bring me down here?"

'_Yep she's pissed at me,'_ thought Iggy. _'It'd be so much easier if she was crying like Nudge.'_

He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to apologize Max. You know…for the way I've behaved lately."

She said nothing, but Iggy could tell that she was listening intently and with patience.

"It's just I've been feeling so alone and I know you say that I'm not but I am. I really am."

He sighed.

"Iggy…"

"No please let me finish Max." He heard her mouth close. "It was like I was living in this constant daze, kinda like when you watch a movie without the sound or, for me, listening to the movie without the pictures. Everything in me was harsh, but I felt like I was made from glass; as if the smallest tremble could shatter me into pieces. Because I saw myself like this I though you did too. That's why you loved me. Out of pity."

"Iggy don't be stupid!" Max cried. "We don't love you out of pity!"

"I know that now Max – I guess I always did – but it was easier to think it was your fault than my own."

"It's not your fault either."

"Then how else can you explain this dark hole in me? Who else put it there?"

"Umm hello? The School maybe? Jeb? The crapfest that is our past?"

"But you guys haven't acted this way."

"We all deal with things differently Ig and you're the only one that hasn't shown your true emotions-"

"I think I show my emotions more than Fang," Iggy protested.

"Fang shows his emotions to me-"

Max stopped herself and blushed furiously.

"Does he now?" teased Iggy. "When does he do that then?"

Max lightly punched his arm.

"In case you've forgotten we're not talking about me and Fang; we're talking about you. Now how long have you felt this way?"

Iggy shrugged.

"I don't really know. I know it wasn't before…well my parents." He spoke the word as if it was acid on his tongue. "But I know it wasn't right after them either. There is no definite line between where I was happy and to where I just wanted to die."

Max gasped.

"Don't say that Iggy," she cried grabbing his hand desperately. "Don't even think it."

"Ouch Max. No need to squeeze my hand to death."

"I've just worked so hard to protect you and then you think about dying on me?! No. No you're not doing that to me!"

"Sheesh Max. Calm down. I don't feel that way now, and what will Fang think about you holding my hand so intensely?"

"Shut up," she said, but she dropped his hand anyway. "Iggy why didn't you tell me what you were feeling?"

"I wanted to forget about it," he simply answered.

"But if it was causing you this much pain…

"Iggy! Promise me that if you ever feel this way again you come to me. Promise me."

"Nudge had already offered to be there for me."

A grin spread across Max's face.

"Ok, well just talk to someone. Ok?"

"I will. I'm sorry Max."

"I'm sorry too Ig, for hen pecking you."

"Hey I like your hen pecking. It's persistent and caring with just the right amount of annoyance – just like you."

"Oi."

But Max put her arms around Iggy and enveloped him in a tight hug.

With the admittance over, Max and Iggy stayed by the sea talking and laughing about unimportant things. It was only when they heard shouts about lunch did they rise and return to the Flock.

"Iggy you don't feel like you're in darkness now do you?" Max gingerly asked.

"No. No I don't."

But the truth was he did.

**…**

When they had driven down to their beach house haven, the Flock had passed through the high street of Castle Cove and had noted the various restaurants and food shops. When practically starved by white coated doctors with a serious god complex, one always looks out for food; and so it was with this mental map, that the Flock walked into the town searching for an appropriate restauraunt to eat at. Luckily for their rumbling stomachs, the town was only a ten minute walk from the beach house and soon they were at a restaurant named Mackenzie's devouring the menus as if the paper it was written on was food. Only Iggy and Fang were still walking idly along the pavement.

"Is there another one?"

Fang looked around.

"Yep."

"Describe her to me."

"Oh Iggy come on, I've described plenty of girls to you since we arrived here. I'm beginning to sound like a massive perv."

"Beginning to?"

"Hey!"

Iggy laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but this is the last one. She's about 5ft 6, platinum blonde, tanned skin and wearing a black dress. She looks to be about 21."

"21 aye? I'm right in there."

Fang chuckled.

"Oh yeah she totally looks like the sort of girl to go for 16 year old wannabe Hugh Hefners. Actually no. You're more like Peter Stringfellow. Loser!"

Iggy narrowed his eyes and a small grin appeared on his face.

"So she's not your type?" Iggy innocently asked.

"Not really."

"Yes I guess you prefer the sort of girls with wings."

"What?"

"The sort of winged girls with three lettered names." The smile vanished from Fang's face. "The sort of winged girls with a name that rhymes with Fax."

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk about my relationship with Max," an unimpressed Fang said.

"That was before."

"Before what? Before you turned into a nosy git?"

"No. Before I came across the information that you two have been having private meetings." Fang quickened his pace. "So when did these little gatherings start taking place?" teased Iggy.

"Aren't we allowed to have a private conversation?" Fang answered, trying not to get flustered by Iggy's probing questions. "I didn't say anything when you and Max went down by the beach this morning."

"Ah but that's because I've never kissed Max."

"Shh! I told you that in secret," Fang implored. "And only because I was confused about her."

"And you still are. Seriously your relationship is more dramatic than a soap opera. Will they get together or won't they?"

"So we're like Ross and Rachel now?" smirked Fang.

"No. More like JD and Elliot."

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. I mean I know you don't want anybody to know about what happened between you, but the rest of the Flock are going to start putting two and two together soon. Nudge had probably figured it out for herself and Gazzy and Angel…well I bet Angel already knows."

"Yeah that whole mind-reading thing of hers is a real pain," agreed Fang.

"I just don't see why you two don't just get together."

Fang laughed.

"I'm not getting relationship advice from you Hugh. You the one who see woman nothing but objects."

"Ah touché."

They were silent for a moment.

"All I'm saying Fang is that you should stop being a pussy and just go for it. All this dallying around is doing my head in. It is like-"

"There's another blonde at 11 o'clock."

"Really? Quick description Fang!"

'_He he. Always so easily distracted by the fairer sex,'_ Fang thought.

**…**

Angel and Iggy were a funny sight standing in the beach house kitchen, both their hair and faces plastered with flour and jam. They had had a mishap when Total had come running through the kitchen, which had made Angel dodge him while she was holding the bag of flour and fall into Iggy who was in the middle of spooning some jam into his mouth. Now they looked like two blood splattered poltergiest.

"You look like a ghost," Angel giggled.

"I'm sure you look the same. I'm sure you look like a little girl ghost."

"Nope. I look like a pretty angel. You look like a ghost."

"Oh thanks," Iggy said in mocked sadness. "And here I was helping you make some jam tarts. Well I will just go and haunt some mortal houses."

Angel giggled some more.

"Don't be silly. You want to do some baking too."

"That is true," Iggy continued in his melancholy voice. "That is why I rejected death: to bake."

Total rolled his eyes.

"You spilt jam on my back," he moaned and licked it cautiously. "It tastes horrid."

"You have no right to complain," Iggy said. "It's your own fault you're covered in jam. If you didn't trip Angel up then we wouldn't be looking like the Children of the Damned."

"I'll give you a bath in a minute," Angel said cheerfully. "We just need to make some cakes."

"Thanks Angel. Hey what are the cakes for?"

"We're having a games night tonight. My idea."

"Yes but no cheating right Angel?" Iggy said as he rolled out the pastry.

"Oh I won't…"

She winked at Total.

"I maybe blind Angel but I know when you're winking at Total."

Angel opened her eyes in shock and started to laugh.

"I don't need to cheat anyway," she boasted. "I'm going to beat you anyway."

"No I think you'll find that I will be the one beating you like a dog – no offence Total."

"None taken," Total said. "What are you playing?"

"Cluedo, monopoly and card games," Angel said cheerfully.

"No not monopoly," whined Iggy. "That game goes on for forever."

"You just don't want to play it because you always end up being the boot."

"Stop reading my mind," Iggy cried.

Angel smiled.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

She wrapped her small body around Iggy's arm.

"Iggy, are you feeling better now?"

Dread filled Iggy's stomach. He had been such a fool. He had forgotten that his little sister could read minds and that she had been plagued by the same monster that had harassed him all because of what she couldn't control. She had been the unwilling companion on his horrific journey.

"I'm fine Angel. I'm sorry…"

"I know," she replied brightly. "I'm fine too."

He dropped a kiss on her blonde curls grateful that she could be just as forgiving as her brother.

'_Love you,'_ he thought.

"You too," she smiled. "Now how long will these cookies take?"

**…**

It was one thirty in the morning and the Flock were only now going to bed. Angel lay asleep in Fang's arms, crumbs of the afternoon baking were scattered across the outside table and numerous games were discarded around Iggy's feet. Gazzy was already on his way to the tent and Iggy would have to be the one to tell him that, because of the time, they would have to reschedule their water attack. Having won most of the games that night, Iggy knew that Gazzy would be in too much of a good mood to put up a protest.

"Well night guys," Max said as she carried the empty glasses inside the house.

"Yeah night," Fang whispered as he carried Angel inside the house, Total at his feet.

"Night guys," Iggy said.

Nudge was near. He heard the front door close. He grabbed her wrist and he heard her take an intake of breath.

"Iggy," she said softly.

"Nudge I wanted to thank you for all this."

"For what?" she continued in that same breathless tone.

"For helping me. For taking me away from the city and well…just for helping me."

He kissed her warm cheek.

"Thanks Nudge. You're the best."

And leaving Nudge standing motionless on the porch Iggy went back to his tent, thankful he had such a kind little sister to look out for him.

* * *

**Feedback please. There was more on the Flock and their relationships in this chapter and I was wondering what you thought about how I'm portraying them. Do you like it or not? Feedback please.**

**xxx**


	9. By Starlight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's characters...yet. Also the quote in this chapter is from 'Catcher in the Rye' by J.D Salinger.**

Eight – By Starlight

As the Flock slept peacefully in their beds, their habitual nightmares defeated for one night, three other tainted children were nearby ready to attack on command. They had stalked the Flock and had joined them in their relaxing holiday, albeit they lived and dined in the polluted shadows. Draven, Felix and Tobi – three Erasers who had been denied happiness and sanity for the perusal of winged experiments.

In an inn whose clocks had stopped at a minute to midnight 1959, the chosen Erasers rested and plotted on events no virginal ears should hear. They had neighbouring rooms with the same drab fifties furnishings – mahogany bed and cabinets, lime green basin and thin garnet linen and curtains – and the occupants of these two mirroring rooms had the same betraying beauty, but that was where the similarities ended, the mirror shattering with the Erasers' conflicting essence. They may have been created by the same Disturbed Artist, but each of the three portraits had its own attribute that set them apart from the other.

Draven - the leader and sleeping reaper. In a different country he could be presumed to be a mystic creature with his immortal strength and power. The Disturbed Artist had wanted a living vampire.

Felix – the sadistic saint. The love child of Satan and the Holy Mother. The Disturbed Artist had wanted an evil angel.

Tobi – the mischievous imp. A nymphomaniac who attached himself to women so he could claim their body as his. He was determined to avenge the innocence that his mother had taken from him. The Disturbed Artist had wanted an interrupted child.

The Disturbed Artist had painted the three Erasers as proof that he could sire satans.

One of his satanic beauties sat with her legs hanging over the window ledge of the Castle Cove inn, her feet dangerously swinging in the night air. The moon was high and watchful in the sky, and its rays fell like motel wax onto her fair skin; but it wasn't this that was making her wince in pain. It was her wings.

The Eraser Felix traced a slender finger down the scar that ran down her spine, the scar the doctors said would eventually heal but, after five years, remained as vivid and tender as the first day her wings had broken through her skin. Nothing could have prepared the normally unmovable Felix for the pain of spreading her wings. She preferred to be constraint and controlled, but that hadn't been the School's desires; they had wanted their wolfish experiments to fly.

Felix lived for agony but this…this would drive the Devil to tears.

Slowly Felix swirled her legs back into the room and jumped elegantly from the ledge. Draven was sprawled on the bed and snoring heavily, and Felix toyed with the idea of waking him up. Maybe if she were to wake him they could participate in one of his sick games and she could be distracted from the pain in her back. In the end she decided against it and decided to take a walk around the starlight town. Slipping into her black tank-top and skirt of the previous day and lacing up her converses, Felix crept out into the midnight air, grabbing the book she had started to read on the journey down.

The air was quiet and empty akin to the silence found in a church, and the gentle sound of the waves was the only sound echoing through the village. Everything had been cast into darkness, but it was a different darkness than that of the cities. There was no crude picture shows made by the neon lights or the feeling of walking on a knife's edge in Castle Cove's night-time. It was as if the haunting of the moon had been exorcised by a priest, so that no supernatural or mortal villains could hunt in the rural district. The moon seemed just as protecting as the sun.

Felix never felt fear – not real fear anyway – and so noticed none of these subtle changes. All she was aware of was her throbbing back. She pressed her hand against her spine, grimacing in both pain and relief, before walking up towards a bar she had noticed earlier. It was here she had decided to go, drinking and reading, drinking and observing, until she was numb once again.

She began to read as she walked, devouring 'Catcher in the Rye' as if she was reading it with virgin eyes. She wasn't; she had read this book hundred of times and it never ceased to capture her.

"_**What I was really hanging around for, I was trying to feel some kind of a good-by. I mean I've left schools and places I didn't even know I was leaving them. I hate that. I don't care if it's a sad good-by or a bad good-by, but when I leave a place I like to **__**know**__** I'm leaving it. If you don't, you feel even worse."**_

Despite the collective belief that Felix never thought about anything except for violence and sex – the two activities no good little girl should dwell on – Felix had another love that she could neither explain nor remove; her love for books. She hadn't been taught to read until she was seven but as soon as she learned, her addiction was born. It wasn't the fantasy element of stories Felix that enjoyed, having lived in a brutal reality for far greater time; it was the soothing lives and words of the characters. Characters that would never hurt her or make her weak and that made her feel as if she wasn't alone. Just look at Holden. Wasn't the reason she, along with numerous others, adored 'Catcher in the Rye' was because of Holden? He verbalized her doubts and attacked the world she had been born to. Surely he was the great anti-hero?

Soon Felix was standing outside the bar named 'Al's Wowsville'** (1) **(Felix could not help but smile at that title) and slowly entered it.

Just like the night air was different in Castle Cove to that of the city, so was the bars. No chained playboys and crack whores were slouching in the seats, nor was there any plastic Barbie dolls dancing on the floor. The normal sex, youth and money had been replaced by laughter, tolerance and self-effacing, and for once Felix was glad of the change. The unwanted attention she normally received would be down to a minimum as Castle Cove referred itself to be a family fun village. She still received looks of interest, but with innocent children nearby, nobody would bother her.

She walked to the bar, ordered herself a vodka coke and sat on the bar stool with her book in hand.

For the next hour Felix travelled with Holden, breaking up their visits with examinations into the people around her. A man on the opposite end of the bar drinking a scotch while taking sneaking glances in the mirror at a waiter behind him (Felix noticed the wedding ring on his finger and wondered how a woman could be so blind); a DJ who seemed to be on leave from the 1980's swinging his ponytail to the drab music as he bathed in his own coolness; a group of three parents drinking and laughing, forgetting about their family life for one night, acting as if they were teenagers once again; but it was a group of girls that caught Felix's attention the most.

There were three of them and they looked to be around 18 years old, their trip to Castle Cove most probably their last family holiday. They were normal enough girls dressed in skimpy clothes and giggling whenever a secret joke was shared, but to Felix they seemed to be made out of gold. It hurt her eyes to look at them, but she couldn't stop. They were everything that she was not and oh how she hated them for it. Behind each smile Felix could only see a mocking reminder into her bizarre life and although she delighted in screams, she felt sick whenever she saw a young girl with no worries or blood on her hands; and there they sat: one light, one dark, one sun kissed. The three perfect demons. Felix longed to attack them, to punch and ruin their beautiful features and trample on their gemstone future, but the School had made it clear that when following the Flock at such a close distance; she had to be anonymous. No violence could take place in case they were discovered.

Throwing down her money and taking her book, Felix stormed out of the bar before her self-control cracked. She walked quickly away from the bar, hoping that she could leave memories of the bar behind her, and soon she was standing outside the time warp inn. She walked up the stairs and opened the door, expecting to find Draven in the dishevelled heap she had left him. He wasn't though. He was getting dressed and packing up their few belongings. He looked angry when he saw her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Just out," Felix answered, undaunted by his tone. "Where are we going?"

"Out?" he mumbled. "Out? Tobi's been looking all over for you!"

Felix calmly sat down on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because we're going," Draven barked. "The School called. They want us there immediately. They want you to join the Flock."

* * *

**1) Ghost World anyone?

* * *

**

**Please tell me what you think about Felix and the other Erasers as they're my own creation and I kinda curious about the reception they're receiving. What did you think about this chaper also? Please review.**

**xxx**

* * *


	10. An Echoing Whisper

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flock, but all Erasers in here are mine. Hands off or I will bite. The song at the beginning of this chapter is 'Domino' by Van Morrison.**

Nine – An Echoing Whisper

"_'Oh oh Domino, roll me over Romeo, there you go'_" sang Tobi drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

He had been serenading Felix and Draven ever since they had got into the car and, despite numerous protests and threats by both parties, Tobi had yet to fall into silence. Draven was grumpily mumbling in the back seat and Felix knew he was biding his time until the car was stationary so he could beat Tobi into submission; Draven was rather narcissistic about the welfare of his 'precious' life. Soon Tobi began to sing louder, directing the Van Morrison song at Felix who was staring out of the passenger window.

"_'Lord have mercy, I said oh oh Domino._'"

Felix ignored Tobi's serenade, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her irritation. Besides after three years of knowing Tobi one became somewhat immune to his frequent spell of annoyance. She concentrated on the road.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon and soon all of the wishes and prayers that had been whispered in their dark hours of the previous night would rise in the burning iris. As the Erasers sped along the highway to their destination, the sun would erect itself above and become the beacon of hope that all who rejoiced under it, associated it with. It was an untainted light today with no gloomy prisms attaching itself to its rays and due to this purity, the temperature would be one of stifling heat with everyone fleeing to the cool grasses and miraculous water. Restricting uniforms and wintry frowns would be disregarded and replaced with light fabric and serene eyes. Water fights and barbecues would make their appearance early this season and would ensure that everyone – whether they be bathing in the sun or admiring it from behind panes of glass – would remember the day when summer truly came. Everyone that is except for those on the kill and Felix was one of those.

No matter how hard she tried to distance herself from Tobi and his song, the word 'Domino' continued to skip in her head with a maddening persistence that was akin to a broken record. The cause of Tobi's choice of song so early in the summer dawn came from the scheduled meeting with the three Erasers' master who was known by the name that Van Morrison penned his song about, albeit he knew a different woman.

Domino. An Eraser in her early thirties who had been born with a savage beauty and a savage mindset. She had been created late in life and purely to teach protégé Erasers how to release the brutal potential. Domino fulfilled her job completely and made sure that her apprentices were the best. Although inept of showing emotion, Felix worshipped Domino in her own private way and would obey any command, if it be callous or inappropriate, without a second's thought; Domino saw Felix as one of her most loyal and talented students and would always mention her name whenever the School gave her a mission. There was an unnatural, almost unhealthy, bond between the two as if they were connected by barbed wire; and yet Felix still felt sickened whenever she saw her beautiful mistress. Why: because Domino was a reminder of Felix's first kill; Domino was the one who stole her last speck of innocence with a single command; Domino had made her a murderer.

**…**

_Nine Years Ago_

_The Eraser training centre had been built from the same blue sheets as the SAS training site and was every bit as militant and severe. It was located twenty miles from the School and forty miles from a __penitentiary, two different but equaling soul-crushing prisons. It was the latter of the two prisons however that provided the Erasers with the toys they needed to sharpen their claws on (Erasers never were allowed to play with the various mutant experiments of the School until they had proved themselves in combat). Not even the most twisted criminal mind expected to meet his death being mauled to death by a fanged six-year-old, but for those selected few on death row, that was their true penance for their crimes._

_It was Felix's first time at the training centre and she had passed every test given to her apart from one: killing of a man. In truth she had killed a man before, but that was by accident and an act of self-defense so she could justify such an act, but to openly kill when there was no real need or danger…to her that was monstrous. However, she had been made an Eraser six months before and there had already been too many delays and as she looked through the pouring rain at the chained man, she knew that if she did not kill him then she would be abandoned or even lose her own life. She needed to survive!_

_She held the gun limply in her hand knowing that all she had to do was pull the trigger, just one spasm of the finger was all it took to end this man's life and secure her safety, but she had fatally taken in his appearance, humanizing her prey._

_He was a big man near to 7ft but looking all the bigger to the little girl, and was covered in tattoos and muscles. He had a scar grazing his left cheek and a nasty looking burn on his thumb. His eyes were black. On arrival they had been filled with violence, but after witnessing the tortured death of his fellow inmates, they had turned hollow and had the prelude of tears. His hair was auburn, but had been covered in mud so it now hung over his sallow and unshaven face. He stared up at her, his eyes pleading with her not to kill. If she wanted to she could save him. She could be his angel. She wanted to be his angel._

"_Felix," came a sultry voice from behind her. "Felix kill him."_

"_I-I can't," Felix stuttered._

"_Felix look at me."_

_Slowly Felix had turned to see Domino standing tall and powerful behind her. Even then, with the continuous screams and rotting corpses – 'so like a concentration camp,' Felix had thought – Domino managed to light up Felix's life. Unruly jet black hair, lithe body, raven eyes, mediterrarean tan and dressed in a Couture jacket, Chanel jeans and boots; Domino was Felix's siren. Behind Domino an older Eraser stood, sulking in the rain as he waited for his comrade to spill blood. Felix looked only at her._

"_Felix do you know why this man needs to be killed?"_

_Felix shook her head._

"_It is because he is a murderer. He killed and raped a woman and her young daughter. The girl was only nine."_

_Domino spoke without any emotion and Felix opened her eyes wide at such information._

"_He-he did?"Felix stuttered._

"_Yes."_

"_Domino can we go in now?" came the moaning voice of the boy. "I'm bored."_

"_Quiet Draven."_

_Draven's eyes glared and his fists tightened, but he took to cracking his knuckles instead, his face already broodingly handsome at such a young age._

"_If you kill him Felix," Domino continued, "you will be saving many. Saving many little girls. You remember pain at the hands of men don't you?" Whether it was from a memory or the cold, Felix shivered. "Then do it. Kill him!"_

_Slowly Felix turned from her mistress and faced the whimpering prisoner. The gun felt suddenly heavy, not only in her hand but in her heart too. She lifted it up. The man's eyes widened and he began to cry out for his beloved; Felix couldn't hear him through the rain. She put her finger on the trigger. She didn't know if Domino was telling the truth or not…_

_A child killer! A child killer!_

_She pulled it. She pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to slow down, the bullet racing through the air and entering the man's chest. He had gasped. She pulled the trigger again, this time into the organ that had hurt that little girl and her mother. One last bullet, this time in his head. It was his final word that Felix heard, the rain seeming to stop so that she would hear it. It struck something inside her, but she couldn't remember what it meant or its relevance to her._

"_Autumn…" he had cried._

_Shocked Felix had stood there, shaking about the murder she had just committed._

_No! It wasn't a murder. She was an angel! She was a saint!_

"_Well done Felix," said Domino as she placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. "Next time it'll be so much easier."_

_That was the day Felix became a murderer. She had been six._

…

Felix would always remember that day. That was the day the delicate veil of innocence had been savaged in front of her blossoming eyes. The land of experience had been the only realm left.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't know whether to have more Eraser characters, other apprentices of Domino. What do you think? Domino will be in the next Felix based chapter but I don't know if I should include other besides Draven and Tobi. Hmm...**

**What do you think about Felix btw? I'm very interested to know.**

**Review please.**

**xxx**


	11. We Only Come Out At Night

Ten – We Only Come Out At Night

As the blue car sped its way to the driver's destination, four other Erasers were gathered around a table impatiently awaiting Felix, Draven and Tobi's arrival. The place they had agreed to meet was one of their original headquarters: an abandoned farmhouse in an irrelevant country village. After many gatherings the farmhouse that was the headstone of a dusty lane, had slowly been restored so it mirrored its inhabitance elegance and style. Red bricks that had once been repulsively vibrant against the emerald fields had slowly been tamed by honeysuckle and vines; smashed windows, fallen roof tiles and chipped paint had been restored as if by magic; and a disused barn now sheltered a black BMW, a silver Audi, a yellow motorbike and a red car; soon the blue car would join the other vehicles. Inside rare painting and flat screen televisions mixed violently together, the old art combining with the new, and each room had been furnished in a rustic fashion. It was in the untouched library that the four Erasers sat, each one beautiful in their own devastating way.

There was Alex, leader of the second group of Domino's apprentices, with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes, 6ft 3 in height, the only Eraser of Domino's that was compassionate and kind. Slightly less forgiving were the twins Persian and Crysta who had been born Erasers and so knew nothing of a 'normal life.' Alex had been made when he was ten, Tobi when he was nine, and both Draven and Felix had been six which attributed to their loss of memory before their transformation. Both of the twins had dark brown hair, but while Persian had it long, Crysta had it short. Persian and Crysta adored Alex and would do anything that he said. Watching over them was thirty-two year old Domino with her olive skin and dark beauty. Not much was known about her, apart from the fact that she had been created aged sixteen and after giving birth to a rapist's child. Apparently she had given the boy to the School, but people had never the courage to ask her about it.

On the mahogany table a file lay open with all the details her bosses had given her. She would dictate everything to her Felix, as well as giving tips. This planning had taken years to perfect and it was crucial that Felix return the Flock to their rightful home. They made them and so they belonged to them; it was that simple. If – no when Felix succeeded in this mission then both she and her apprentices would be honoured and Domino would finally get the adoration from her untameable love.

"They're here," Alex said, stretching out his long legs. "All us Erasers together for the final time. Beautifully sad isn't it?"

Persian and Crysta nodded in agreement, but Domino smiled softly to herself. It was like her daddy had always said: to gain what you want, sacrifices had to be made, and for this mission a big sacrifice would be made.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this clunky chapter. I hate it so much I could spit on it. I had big hopes on the chapter, but my creativity slowly drained away into nothingness. I promise the next chapter will be better. I am so sorry.**

**xxx**


	12. Chasing Shadows

Eleven – Chasing Shadows

The hour was little after six and shimmering on the strand's horizon were flightless butterflies of the day ahead, prolonging the peaceful dawn with their dustless wings. The sky was as violet as the uncharted plains of human imagination and so beautifully mystic was it, that it seemed almost surreal. Clouds were nothing more than black smears of hope in the day's newborn heaven, and resting beneath this purple aurora was the sapphire sea which slept in a lover's slumber, waiting until its waves awakened with the heightened sun. There was little movement in the air, but to Iggy this eeriness was strangely arousing; he felt like a wind chime swaying in the wind.

Aware of his isolation, Iggy had released his wings so that they fell like a virgin's veil over the golden grains of sand. Carefully he walked towards the hidden bay he and Gazzy had discovered only days before, retracing over the mental map he had drawn for himself (without sight creating maps soon became second nature). He had left the Flock in bed, scribbling a note on the kitchen table stating his whereabouts and time of return. After rebuilding his relationship with them, Iggy didn't want to shatter their foundations with another walk-about. In fact Iggy had had the intention of asking his tent-mate Gazzy to accompany him on his sun rising walk, but after hearing Gazzy's animate sleep talking, Iggy knew that it would be cruel to tear his friend away from his Pokémon filled dream; and so Iggy continued alone – a single winged silhouette against the enchanted backdrop of Castle Cove…or so he thought.

Like Iggy, Nudge had woken early, not from restlessness but to make a start on her belated packing. It was their final day at Castle Cove and Nudge knew that only in complete silence could she complete the tedious task (when surrounded by others she would often abandon necessities in favour for conversation). She had risen at half five, but half an hour had passed and little had been accomplished. She had retreated onto the windowsill, mindlessly watching the stars vanish, when she heard movement from outside. At first she assumed it to be the noise of the black cat they called Berlioz who had taken it upon himself to tease Total with his whiskers and meow, but when she looked down she had seen the fleeing shadow of Iggy and his wings, slowly disappearing from sight.

Panic had flooded her system and took a hold of all rationality. All she could think of was that Iggy was deserting her, and that chilled her very soul. This fear brought with it the familiar harrowing marshes of her future. Her vision became blinded with the bleakness and for one moment all Nudge could see were circling vultures and swinging nooses with a sky of blackened souls above her head. This nightmare was her own burning cage.

Unable to stand anymore and longing to curb her terror, Nudge had set off after Iggy not even taking the time to change from her lilac pyjamas.

The sand was hot between her naked toes, but Nudge would not slow down or retreat. She would walk over the coals of Hell to be with Iggy.

Nudge's crush had begun four months prior to the holiday at Castle Cove and had stemmed from her desperation into finding her family. Nudge was the only member of the Flock determined to find her parents. Max and Iggy had found theirs; Fang never mentioned his own mysterious mum and dad; while Gazzy and Angel could see only the Flock as their family; and so on her solitary quest she went, meeting nothing but dead ends. After so many disappointments it was only natural that she would break, but the shattering of her heart had a witness: Iggy.

She couldn't remember what had pushed her over the edge; all she could remember was that Iggy had been there to dry her tears; a constant pillar of strength in her lost life. It was in that one moment, when Iggy was soothing her aching heart, that a stirring appeared in Nudge's stomach. She suddenly became aware of Iggy's strong body against her own; of his butterfly fingers travelling through her hair; and of his warm lips kissing her forehead. She had begun to blush at the contact and had become conscious of Iggy's body in relation to her own. Her eyelashes were pressed against his hard chest, while her fingertips were dangerously close to –

Nudge had gulped and lost herself in Iggy's aroma of smoke and hairspray.

That had been the beginning of her romantic feelings towards Iggy. He differed from Nudge's normal crushes as she didn't find Iggy physically attractive, albeit she admitted he was handsome, rather she found Iggy's love constantly alluring. He was forever there for her – smiling, protective, laughing – and Nudge needed him to survive. If he vanished she was certain she would melt away into oblivion; but there was something unnerving about these fresh emotions and so Nudge kept her crush a secret, although she didn't quite understand why. Only Max had some vague inclination into Nudge's feelings. Everyone else, Iggy included, was ignorant.

As she climbed onto the rocks that kept her hidden but Iggy in sight, she wondered why he took no notice in her. Even being blind didn't stop Iggy from lusting over women. Was she really so disgusting?

'_No!' _came an indignant voice in her head. _'No! He just sees you as a sister and not a young lady…yet. You are beautiful Nudge and he will know this soon.'_

And so as she watched Iggy sitting in the bay, his mind full of thoughts she could never obtain, Nudge made a promise to herself that by the end of the year he would notice her; by the end of the year she would be running her lips through his strawberry-blond hair; by the end of the year he would belong to her.

* * *

**What do you think? I wasn't going to publish this until Monday, but my friend cancelled on me tonight so I thought what they hey -**

**I don't mean to be dwelling too much on Nudge's feelings towards Iggy, but that is just the way my mind is working atm. I've also decided to break this story up into parts. If it works greats; if it doesn't...well I haven't thought about that. I know it's taken like an era, but soon Felix and the Flock will combine. In two more chapters Felix will, fingers crossed, become a member of the Flock.**

**Please review.**

**xxx**


	13. Iggy

**Iggy's POV.**

Twelve – Iggy

I've never been the sort of guy to get tied down by his emotions. I mean who would want to be chained up again after spending their entire childhood locked up in a cage? Answer: only the seriously mental, and I'm not mental; just a healthy crazy. Normally I just let go of all the pain I have come across in my life. Well I say let go, but what I really mean is moulding the pain into my favoured weapon: bombs.

(Not trying to sound like a psychopath, not trying to sound like a psychopath.)

So when I began to feel all these soul-crushing feelings I almost booked myself in for a cat scan. This wasn't like me at all.

I was Iggy, the blind pyro, the bomb maker; every woman's dream.

I wasn't Iggy the angst filled anti-social freak. I wasn't Fang!

(Not getting at Fang, but that guy is in serious need of a rib-crushing hug. Any takers?)

It was as though I suddenly found myself in a thunderstorm, alone and unable to run from cover. I felt empty. Hollow. It was almost as if someone had ripped out my heart and replaced it with a hole deeper and darker than any nightmare. It was hell and yet I kept my face deceivingly happy, an inane (albeit attractive) smile plastered on my face; think cheerleaders and air hostesses.

(No offence.)

I believed that if I behaved normally than I would be able to cement over the hole in my heart. It didn't work. If anything it forced me deeper into this black hole, so deep that faux smile; a hell where faux smiles vanish along with hope.

I realized that I had no future. Never would I have a wife, kids or a home. Never would I be free of my haunting memories. Never would I stop running. I would never be 'normal.'

For despite what we say, all of us, all of the Flock long to be normal. The difference between me and them is that they still can. Okay not completely normal, but they still have a family out there that are waiting for their return. No-one waits for me.

(I'm really not trying to sound pitiful; please put those tiny violins away.)

Sure I love to fly and I love the Flock to the point where it hurts, but a couple of weeks ago I would have abandoned everything I loved for just the slightest taste of a normal teenage life. Back then, given the choice, I would have chosen my own selfish desires over the Flock's welfare.

Coward, coward, coward!

I was a coward to think like this, but I couldn't help it. It was like an addiction, and because I couldn't satisfy it I started to become resentful to the only family I have ever known. I know that this resentfulness would have quickly turned into hate and then, worst of all, indifference. Not only would I have been alone, but I would have been rotting into oblivion too.

Nudge saved me though.

She rescued me kinda like a clockwork angel. A clockwork angel who saved me with her runaway mouth.

Why did she do that? How did she know I was suffering? Is she really like my guardian angel (snigger)? Or was it what they call 'feminine intuition?'

Whatever it was, I am indebted to her and the only way I can pay off my loan is to show her how happy I am; to feign the healing of my soul.

Because although the hole has shrunk and I can easily walk around it, it is still there, a persistent stabbing at my happiness.

Even after this holiday, where I seemed to recover the light in my eyes, I'm still living in darkness.

I'm Iggy – the blind pyro bomb maker; every woman's dream.

I am Iggy – the angst filled, hidden replica of Fang. (Sigh).

I'm still lost.

* * *

**Damn writer's block. Sorry that this chapter has taken me ages, but couldn't get the voice of Iggy right. Wanted it to be perfect, just like him. ;p**

**What did you think? I know it's quite short, but I can't imagine Iggy giving a whole depressing monologue can you? What do you think I need to work on too? Am I describing Iggy in the right way?**

**Also looking for a Beta as my punctuation makes no sense. Any offers? (Pleads).**

**Please review.**

**-x-**


	14. Just A Girl

Thirteen – Just a Girl

Max had mastered flying. She had mastered self-defence and quick thinking (two traits one needed to survive against the School). She had even mastered the Voice, which seemed intent on ruining the gentle tension between her and Fang when alone with its talk of self-sacrifice. For a sixteen-year-old she had conquered many hindrances, but the one thing Max couldn't overcome was the 'lost art' of relaxation.

Even she sniggered at her melodramatic dubbing of inner serenity, but laughter didn't make it any easier to defeat. The truth was that Max had never been at peace.

Many people had been close to take Max into the promised foreign land – Jeb, Fang, her mom, Ella – and although she longed to purify her heart with tranquillity, Max had come to think of this land of being dangerous territory masquerading as a mortal heaven.

She had grown up too quick, under heavy skies that most adults would have crumbled under. She had exchanged a happy but vulnerable Max, for a marble made girl who would lead her family to safety if it cost her her own sanity.

After escaping the claws of the devil, Max had made a pact never to fall into His clutches again, to never be a concubine to His sadism; and so she ran, ignoring the howls coming from the dogs of Hell that always pursued her, desperate to get her family onto hallowed ground. Only then could she finally let her shoulders slum and her soul breathe. Maybe then, when she was free, Max could allow herself to tread the green pastures of innocence, a little lamb finally free of slaughter. Until then she would constantly be balanced on the reaper's blade, one cut away from death.

With her gone, what would happen to her family – her Flock? Would they be captured? Would they survive? Or would they follow her into the afterlife?

She wasn't vain enough to believe that the only reason they lived was because of her, they were strong; but she embodied the same emotions of the mother of a great warrior: no-matter how many they killed, how much blood stained their hands, they would still be her little babies. It was her duty to protect them; even Fang who she knew had a strength she could only dream of.

Fang, the dark angel and the single burning flame in her heart. If Max allowed herself to imagine her future, he was always there beside her, an unmovable force whose love sent her soaring far higher than her wings ever could. She carried on living for the Flock, but Fang was the one who kept her heart beating.

So many stolen kisses and hushed cries of intimacy had been shortened due to her reluctance to commit to someone who could easily be ripped from her. She did have memories that could never be taken – from the first unsure touches and secret smiles to demanding hot mouths and bare chest against naked breasts – but nothing that could keep her satisfied. In her mind she had made love to him many time when in reality she had always pulled back from the ultimate intimacy. In different circumstances she could be described as a tease toying so carelessly with a smitten boy, but it wasn't like that between them. That final union would leave them both stripped of assurance and on a road that neither knew the ending of.

Max was left, therefore, with only her life purpose to keep her company through the lonely nights: to survive. Occasionally when her imagination cracked, she would release her desires onto Fang, but her longing was quickly locked away again. Even as she stared at the back of his head as he drove along the familiar streets of their current residence, Max had to restrain herself from leaning forward to suck possessively along the gentle arch of his neck…

Oh the tribulations of a hormonal teenage girl.

They were driving back from Castle Cove, and to keep her mind from wandering back to Fang, Max was listening to her music, focusing on every word the Scissor Sisters sang, a band that never drifted into a melancholy melody of romance.

"Hey Max, give us a headphone," said Iggy suddenly, taking the right earphone and placing it in his ear.

"I was listening to that," she protested shooting a look of annoyance that was lost on the sightless boy. "Use your own."

She attempted to steal it back but Iggy just battered her hand away.

"I forgot to charge it. Besides if I don't drown out this damned music, I'll go insane."

He was referring to Angel's latest idol Hannah Montana, which seemed to plague the Flock's eardrums ever since she had brought the CD.

"It's not that bad," lied Max, snatching the headphone back.

"My ears are bleeding. Do you really want to be responsible for the massacre that will occur in this car if you don't give me the headphone? Do you want that on your conscious?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to live with myself," she said, but gave him the headphone anyway.

Iggy grinned.

Outside the streets were empty as all the usual playing children were at school, leaving their skipping ropes and footballs in their bedrooms or sprayed across front gardens until they returned. Without laughter, the streets seemed harsher, crueler, especially as the roar of the traffic towered above every tree top and chimney. It was an ominous cloud that was ready to pop at a moment's notice.

Soon the Flock were pulling into their own familiar street where the sun hid lazily behind the Cubus house. The street was empty too apart from a figure sitting on the stairs that let up to the Cubus apartment block.

At first Max paid no attention to the figure, but as the car slowed down, Max's hackles suddenly became raised.

**'_BEWARE'_** came a voice inside her head. Not _the _voice but a voice with equal power and knowledge.

"Who's that?" Gazzy asked.

"Max…" Fang started.

"I know."

The girl had stood up and was walking towards them. She had been waiting for them.

* * *

**Finally Felix appears. Phew that took a while.**

**This story is still going to be Iggy centric, but I don't know if I should delve further into Max and Fang's relationship. Do you want some Fax as well? Please let me know.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter please. All criticism welcome. :)**


	15. Wolves And Birds

Fourteen – Wolves and Birds

Max had a second to assess the situation. With the mysterious girl continuing to approach them, she could see only two options: one) step out of the car and confront her; or two) drive and never return to the house of Cubus where they had so easily been found. After years of experience Max favoured the latter and was about to tell Fang to put his foot down, when Angel stopped any instruction.

"Wait Max," she cried. "She's one of us. She's from the School too."

"Who is?" came Iggy's strained voice.

Doubting what Angel said, Max asked for more detail.

"She's been looking for us. We were the ones who set her free. You know back in New York? She's all alone Max."

"Are you sure sweetie? Are you sure we can trust her?"

Angel's blonde curls nodded confidently.

"Can we trust who?!"

Max turned to study the girl out of the window.

She didn't look dangerous. If anything with her tangle of auburn hair and baggy clothes, she looked vulnerable. Her height and slightly misshapen back was evidence enough that she was indeed a hybrid, but Max was smart enough not to be deceived by appearances. After years of being chased by cannibalistic wolves that looked liked models, Max was pretty confident that beauty didn't necessarily ensure a heart. Even with Angel's mind reading Max wasn't willing to take any chances.

"Right, everybody stay in the car. Fang and I will go out and talk to her. If anything happens, go. Don't wait for us. Iggy you're in charge."

"What a great idea Max," said Iggy sarcastically. "Make the person who doesn't know what's going on, the leader. Tell you what, after this I'll go restore peace between the Shia and Sunni Muslims as I have more knowledge on what's going on there than I do outside this car! Gasman, if you don't tell me what's happening, you won't live to see your 11th birthday."

As the Gasman explained to Iggy what was occurring, Fang and Max exited the car making the girl stop in her tracks. As she closed the door, Angel asked Max if she should come too.

"No. It's safer in the car. We don't know how dangerous she is yet."

Angel giggled.

"She looks harmless to me Max."

…

Beneath a veil of leaves and traffic, two Erasers sat, studying the interaction between the winged freaks and their own Felix.

Tobi and Alex had been sent by Domino to watch over Felix and report to her when she had been accepted. If for some reason Felix failed to infiltrate into the sect of winged freaks, then it was down to them to track them. It was vital that their location was known at all times, to the School.

As two of the freaks towered above Felix in blatant interrogation, Tobi turned to Alex who eerily, always seemed to know the outcome of future events.

"Do you think they know who she is?" he asked.

"I don't think so. If they did they would have already escaped. Besides isn't the reason Felix was chosen for this, because she was the best liar we've got?"

Tobi frowned.

"No. I'm a better liar than her. She was chosen because people tend to forget all common sense when they look at her. Being able to fill out a bra isn't a talent you know."

He folded his arms in a sulk and muttered a crude curse under his breath. Immediately Alex chastised him.

"Do not talk about a woman in that way Tobi. You know how I hate it…and what I will do to make you stop."

Tobi glared at him, but decided to cool his temper under the blond haired boy's threat.

Although he didn't embody the heartless violence as most Erasers, there was a demonic side to Alex that was released anytime a woman was threatened. He was chivalrous to the point of stupidity, never hitting a woman even to defend himself. All women seemed to fawn over him – even Domino fluttered her eyelashes in his presence – but Tobi hated him more than Draven or even Lo, and that was saying something.

Cruel Domino. She knew of his hatred for Alex and yet she seemed intent of torturing him. A sadist who had given her new born son to the School to satisfy her lust for the macabre.

Everyone knew that story: how a teenage Domino had put her raven eyed baby in a cage and watched in awe as he was sliced and injected with substances to make him a winged freak. No-one knew what had happened to that child, but if he was alive, Tobi longed to know of the revenge that child would take against his morally deformed mother. Would he kill or would he beat her to the point where she cried out for the reaper to claim her as his? Sometimes even mothers needed to be punished.

"God how long are they going to take?" Tobi groaned, his own sick lust for sex beginning to grip him as two businesswomen walked past. "Just let Lo into your stupid, precious 'Flock' you stupid bit-"

Alex's fist collided with Tobi's check and the insult that had been dancing around his tongue, shattered into oblivion.

Alex continued as if nothing happened, eyes set on the leader they called Max who was looking more unconvinced by Felix in every passing second.

* * *

**Finally the Flock and Felix are coming together, and soon Iggy and Felix will meet.**

**I love writing with the Erasers. It's so fun, but do you enjoy reading about them? Do you want more on the Erasers as I have a possible sub-plot concerning them, but don't know whether or not to include it. If I did include it, what Eraser would you like to be in it (not Domino!). All suggestions welcome.**

**Please review.**

**-x-**


End file.
